Out of my head
by Nukem999
Summary: Gohan and Videl are finally in love, or so they hope to be. Since Videl found out Gohan is Saiyaman. Both can't get the other out of their heads, trouble?
1. Default Chapter

Out of my head  
  
  
  
Love, that's a word that's tossed around quite a bit and sometimes its misused the real purpose of love is show your emotions and, care towards someone you feel deeply for that's true love but people don't always see it.  
  
It's probably the most powerful emotion alive and its something that if we feel we should definitely not ignore it for when you find your true love, the warm and wonderful feeling it brings to your heart is simply indescribable.  
  
This very subject has been racing across 2 young minds and those minds belong to Gohan and Videl Satan whose friendliness has gone bit further, being young kids they aren't sure if there ready for love but well let's see.  
  
A burst of massive sunlight poured into the room Gohan yawned a deep and regretful yawn not wanting to open up his deep black eyes to the sun's shine,  
  
Gohan mumbled in his sleep turning over in his silk white sheets groggily.  
  
Totally unaware that both his mother and little brother Goten were staring at him obviously seeing "He's not getting up mom" "Don't worry honey, you just have your breakfast mom's always know how to wake up their sons". Goten nodded giggling happily and rushing off to eat his breakfast while Chichi took in a huge breath screaming to Gohan at the top of her lungs, "VIDEL IS IN TROUBLE" like a rocket Gohan leaped out of his bed white.  
  
"OH Kami what happened is she hurt, did she break an arm, a leg who did it oh let me AT EM I..." Gohan gulped and turned whiter then his sheets, Chichi was tapping her foot with arms crossed frowning at her panicky son. Gohan laughed nervously thinking to himself "What a total idiot STUPID, STUPID oh crap the time school mom Videl" "Bye" is all Gohan could say.  
  
Before Chichi could raise her finger to shout endlessly at her son Gohan had flown out the window putting his clothes on (In mid air mind you) zooming, at maniacal speeds off school Chichi was stunned at this "Well that works".  
  
  
  
Gohan's thoughts.  
  
Man what a bad joke just to get me up I'd be worried about anyone if he or she was hurt I mean why pick Videl its not like I love her or I uh.. ACK, I just said love I meant like I really like her I mean DOH what is with me? Truthfully I do like her I mean what's not to like she's smart, serious, strong and my Kami is she beautiful wait.hold on could I be in.nah.could I?  
  
  
  
After surviving the embarrassing ramblings and yells from a teacher which made Gohan more blushed in the face then a tomato the only upside to it, was that Videl wasn't there to see it luckily she was out to the bathroom. She returned and Gohan's face instantly lit up though he tried his best to hide it. Videl turned up her blue eyes and spotted Gohan staring at her very odd like.  
  
Gohan gulped and hid his face behind a book repeating softly to himself "She didn't see me she didn't see me" Videl shrugged and went to her seat, but even though he felt stupid Gohan's heart was beating a mile a minute. His eyes watched her beautiful face smile in a sweet adorable grin her black hair so clean and gorgeous her eyes like stars shining in the night right now, embarrassment was the last thing on his mind only her but he shook it off.  
  
"Glad that's over so Videl how's your day been so far?" "Pretty good and yours?" "Feeling like a dork getting here late never gets any easier even, doing homework felt less annoying" she giggled he couldn't help but blush. Even her laugh sounded like a sweet song that made his heart soar to the heavens Ireeza raised her blue eyes to this and smiled as lunch came around, "So Videl what do you think of Gohan?" "What do I think I uh.." "YES".  
  
She asked slyly Videl poorly hiding her own rosy blushing cheeks from this "I think he's pretty smart kid & cool" "Oh come on you know what I mean", Videl looked to Ireeza as she nudged Videl "You like the hottie don't you?".  
  
Videl gasped "Hottie Ireeza you make it sound like I'm dating him" as their conversation continued heating up with every argument Videl could find, denying everything she never saw Gohan coming to sit down with them.  
  
Gohan "Hey gu-" "ARGH LISTEN IREEZA my personal life is my own and I AM NOT dating or liking any weirdo geeky guys like uh...Gohan", her mouth barely uttered the name out at sight of his now shocked face. "Gohan look I" "No Videl it's. all right I forgot my lunch anyway.bye" but before Videl could tell him he had his lunch in his hands he had left, everyone was staring at her she frowned screaming "WHAT" they stopped.  
  
Gohan simply walked down the hallway not wanting to tarnish his father's image by crying over a simple name call he thought to himself "Nice job, I'm such an idiot if I hadn't been bugging her and asking her so much stuff. And constantly be around her I wouldn't have made her hate me KAMI I hate myself" he brushed back his tears and finished his day trying not to cry, finally it ended he flew back home Videl gasped as she saw him take off.  
  
"I could catch up to him I.. No I better not I already hurt his feelings wait I.hey it was just an accident" she shook her head flying home too already, Gohan had landed to his home and dried his tears so not to worry his mom. But still he felt hurt inside that Videl really thought that he said to himself "Maybe it's not her fault but mine I've never actually seen how I act out, maybe I do look geeky and weird" he sighed and instantly laid on his bed.  
  
Over and over he replayed the image of her beautiful sweet face in his mind loving her features but hating her words but still he wondered who's at fault, maybe he did act stupid if he only "OoF" "Didn't you get enough sleep?". Gohan turned to the side and smiled at the childish laugh adding his own at sight of his brother Goten with a pillow in hands "Come on Gohan train me, I want to buff up like you HIYA" Gohan laughed "Be out in a sec bro kay?"  
  
Goten nodded responding with a giggle as he went outside in a rapid hurry past his mother who spotted Gohan following Goten as well "Oh Gohan, I forgot to ask you sweetie how was school today?" Gohan gulped his throat. "Oh it was just fine mom same old boring day" no way he could tell her how it really went she nodded smiling "Don't train too long after I finish laundry, dinner will be done soon" "Okay mom" he kissed her cheek and headed out.  
  
"Okay squirt let's see your little legs and fists stop me now" "Little legs why you" a barrage of laughs and attacks was unleashed by the 2 young brothers, though no matter how many fists flew Gohan's head was totally off adrift. "Videl was right I totally got to change tomorrow I'll make it up to her" Gohan nodded thinking to himself with encouragement "I'll do anything, just as long as she knows how much she means to me and how much I care".  
  
Gohan and Goten trained on till the sun's golden sunshine rays dazzled the blue sky into a night of stars and planets of breathless beauty no words, better described the lovely Videl who felt deeply the same way for Gohan. Even after staring at the sky from her window after a nice long hot shower combing her silky soft black long hair with her brush humming to herself, and with her father babbling about being the best still Gohan was in her.  
  
Videl's thoughts.  
  
I don't get it I mean of course I feel bad for saying those things but its hurting me like he means more to me but.doesn't he? I don't know I mean, he's not geeky at all he's handsome and yet so much stronger then me but. At the same time he's gentle as a lamb I've met a sweeter sweet heart in my whole life.nah who am I kidding he probably hates me after what I said, *sigh* if he only knew how much I care and worry about him. oh Gohan.  
  
Videl grunted and slapped her soft cheeks knocking some sense into herself "Videl Satan your no coward all this time I've been so worried about myself, & my feelings but not his" she stared her baby blue eyes deep into a mirror. Thoughts racing she laughed a bit realizing something so many boys at school told her how beautiful she looked how brilliant she was & strong but, it didn't mean anything nothing at all and it wouldn't unless it came from.  
  
She swooned and dropped her back lazily onto her bed in her pink nightgown giggling like the little girl she felt she was when being around, "Gohan" she sound with a sweet smiling sigh only his vote counted only his. Her long milky slender legs dangled from her bed her blue eyes blinking a thousand times and the same image of that sweet simple boy came back, "Tomorrow I'll apologize to Gohan & prey to Kami that he'll lo-.like me".  
  
With final images of their romantic sweet hearts fresh in their young minds Gohan and Videl dreamed away dreams of romance, love, hugging, holding, even a sweet kiss oh neither of them could wait for that day to come to love.  
  
Gohan's thoughts.  
  
Videl a princess so beautiful and strong, flying high beside me in the heavens of angels like her.  
  
Videl's.  
  
Gohan my brave handsome prince risking his life to keep me safe, holding me in his warm arms.  
  
Oh Videl.  
  
Oh Gohan.  
  
  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while your far away in dreaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Love is found

Love is found  
  
Another beautiful morning shines on the happy home of the Goku family and none other then his first born son Gohan is seen absorbing those rays, standing proud on the hill like a proud super hero empowered by the light. He opened up his powerful muscular arms and breathed in the crisp cool air "Today is gonna be a new day I feel totally psyched I'm gonna go to school, find Videl and do my best to show her I'm not a geek I'm not weird I am".  
  
"LATE" "Late .AH OH CRAP I AM LATE THANKS MOM BYE" Gohan flared SSJ and blasted off like a rocket though he blasted back home, right after he forgot his lunch then headed off to school Chichi giggled a bit. "I always knew he liked that girl young romance just like me and Goku" she giggled again and decided to go wake up Goten and speaking of waking up, "CRAP I DON'T BELIEVE IT I'M LATE" Videl screamed rushing around.  
  
"For the first time since..ever I've never been late" Videl gulped grabbing on her clothes frantically doing everything that once "Let's see white shirt, black shorts, my books, my lunch, huh WHERE'S MY OTHER BOOT?". Her suddenly noticed her right boot was missing as she wiggled her right toes she smacked her head with a groan forgetting the maid picks things up, she ran at full sped down to the washer and yanked out the drenched boot.  
  
"This is just great now my foot feels like it's attached to a sponge" she shutters and flies out the door with her things as fast she can dropping stuff, not noticing it of course in her rush nor noticing Mr. Satan cowering away. "Oh man is he gonna call again WAH HE'S GONNA CALL he can't call I didn't answer the first 5 times maybe he won't call again" Mr. Satan gulped, staring at the phone it rang again he squealed and ran off to hide cowardly.  
  
"For once Gohan you made it on time" "Sharpener's right it's a good thing your on time this sub makes you run 10 laps around the school for tardies", Gohan breathed a sigh of some relief but mainly grief Videl wasn't here yet. Suddenly a burst came from the door Videl was panting her hair in a mangled mess and her right leg wet from the water splashes in her boot still, the buzz cut buffed up teacher looked at Videl with an angry snarl "Videl?".  
  
"Uh. yes coach Burst?" "Even though I'm subbing and a great fan of your skills my rule for being late still stands so go run 10 laps" Videl wheezed, "But Coach Burst I?" "CARE TO TALK BACK FINE MAKE THAT 25". Videl gulped at the coach's screaming bulge-veined head shooting flames, from his massive head Gohan widened eyes at this sight thinking to himself.  
  
Oh my gosh that should have been me that jerk. so what if she was late she's having a rough day already and she doesn't need this not at all, if that sub pushes her one more time.  
  
"Okay but coach what do I do about the homework" "YOUR STILL HERE THAT'S 50 NOW" Videl turned blue and shook like a rattlesnake, she considers herself strong & reasonable but this guy is crushing her like a bug. "Coach Burst its all my fault" Ireeza gasped and tried to yank Gohan down whispering "Your out of your mind don't take Videl's heat" "Gohan you?", he nodded firmly the coach scratched his head at this but grants Gohan it.  
  
"Fine you go run 50 laps and hurry up NOW" "Yes sir" he quickly wrote down a little note on his desk before he stood up and headed out the door, but not before seeing the most beautiful, warmest, most caring thing ever. Videl smiled and whispered a sweet voiced "Thank you" to Gohan he blushed a deep crimson red and winked to her as he ran off she blushed too, but her face was about to become redder once she read the note from Gohan.  
  
"Dear Videl, I'm really sorry your having a rough day I really hope things perk up for you that's why I took your laps besides I could use the workout. Anyway I noticed you were worried about your homework.  
  
Videl slapped her black hair from her face growling as she had forgotten it.  
  
Well I didn't my mom always keeps a close eye on me you found out that first hand right (he wrote a laugh she laughed with it) so please take mine, I'm already doing fine in this class and I'd hate to see things get any worse.  
  
P.S. If you forgot your lunch you can have mine.  
  
Love Gohan"  
  
Videl tried her best not to jump up and scream her eyes lighting up like Christmas tree lights with joy she even squealed a little school girl giggle, looking over his home work and noticing his lunch she couldn't believe it.  
  
I can't believe it I get late and he takes the laps for me my god he's a super sweetie ^_^ he even gave me his lunch and homework well I can't do that, that big lug nut has done so much for me I want to do something for him. And I got just the surprise he'll be waiting for when lunchtime comes and to think the hottest guy in school and he's all.  
  
"MINE" she said it loud enough her whole row stared at her she shot them a cold stare and they recoiled back class went by home work came and went, but all the words & work couldn't drag the happy image of Gohan from her.  
  
"Boy Gohan.I hope that was. the right thing" the young Sayian said panting from running those laps collapsing down on a bench breathing out, he always wanted to do the right thing like his father did so well "HELP!".  
  
Gohan gasped hearing scream it sounded very familiar too he rocketed off towards the yell instantly switching to "HA SAYIAMAN halt villain now, stop you're wicked deeds and prepare to take the valiant slices of justice". Both the black spiked back haired criminal with the scar across his lips in his bullet proof black vest, ragged blue jeans, with brown boots and the woman, who not only was the one who cried help it was "BULMA?" sweat dropped.  
  
"You know it wouldn't hurt to stop reading comic books for those line Go- ACK" Bulma was silenced but a blade pointed at her throat she whimpered, her green hair dangling from her (still) young beautiful face from the man. "Let her go right now" "Stuff your words of wisdom for Batman lovers Sayiaman I don't want her I grabbed her to get your attention you moron, and where you go the real prize follows Videl Satan" Gohan growled out.  
  
"What do you want with her scum sucker?" "That's none of your business pee wee so go play super hero some where ELSE and get Videl over here, otherwise Bulma Briefs becomes Bulma the gutted fish" Bulma screamed. Gohan growled and maxed out his muscles with an angry cry "No one harm's my friends and no one EVER harms Videl" the attacker was pale, "See how helpless I am NOW" Bulma reared back her bare leg with a thrust.  
  
The back of her heeled shoe rammed the guy's balls he screamed back in pain Gohan told her to take off she tried but was quickly greeted by a crowd, a crowd of the man's gang members all armed with guns and steel ball bats. Bulma gulped back "I could really use some help now" Gohan frowned at the man walking closer with a cold stare "You disgust me you black hearted, monster" "The name is Blaggard GRAHH" he removed an axe and charged.  
  
Gohan didn't even move an inch as the axe blade shattered instantly as Gohan caught the blade and crushed it before he could even tear his glove, he screamed "I said bring me that black haired brat" Gohan screamed back. "Don't you EVER say that about her" with each word spoken another bone crunching gut bashing blow slammed into Blaggard in total agony, retreating "I'll make you all pay" he said Bulma was totally surrounded "VEGETA".  
  
She cried out and in a flash the proud arrogant and fowl faced Sayian prince was there with a smug unhappy look to the thugs "What in blazes is it now, woman?" "Who's the shrimp?" Vegeta bulged a vein at that "..Shrimp?". Bulma grinned "Oh nothing Vegeta its just that THEY TRIED TO KILL ME I mean it's not like you care about me" Vegeta slightly mad a tiny blush, not replying to that comment just making a few low grunts Gohan giggled.  
  
"Wait a second did I just hear correctly do you worthless pathetic excuse for life forms say you wanted to TAKE AWAY MY MATE?" he screamed out, Vegeta bulging out more veins as the crooks nodded all with smug laughs. "I better get going this is gonna get ugly & it'll be uglier if I'm late for lunch", Gohan flew out of sight the attackers leaped at Vegeta guns blasting rapidly.  
  
All Gohan had to do was look back at the massive mushroom cloud of the explosion Vegeta had erupted over them he grinned and flew off faster, Vegeta grabbed a burnt black man "Your lucky this time you brainless pig. But the next time you insult the mighty Vegeta or DARE touch his mate I'll make sure your sucking chunks of brimstone in the fiery depths of HELL", with that he fainted Bulma tickled her husband's shoulder with a big smile.  
  
"And does the mighty Vegeta mind his mate rewarding him?" Vegeta widened his eyes & turned red looking at his wife with a half-confused face, "Bulma.I only cared.cause I can't cook" Bulma laughed and kissed him. Needless to say Vegeta didn't really gush out emotion of appreciation from the kiss but then again neither did he break it up either a kiss is one thing, that Gohan wishes he could have but from Videl's look he guesses not now.  
  
Videl was tapping her now dry purple boots from her moving leg in a frantic tap with crossed arms and a frowning face to Gohan he gulped at this sight, "Um I uh hi Videl gee.you look mad well I was expecting a hello back. That or I uh..maybe a sorry if you are sorry that is for?" "FOR WHAT?" Gohan nearly fell at that yell as she stomped closer " It's more like you, who should be saying sorry" Gohan was sweating Videl tried not to laugh.  
  
"B-b-b-b-b-but for what?" "For being late I waited 25 minutes to sit here to tell you about your so called lunch gift & homework you DECIDED to give, without asking me but most of all I want to know about what you wrote me".  
  
Oh crap of all Kami the letter I entirely forgot about it STUPID, STUPID Gohan I knew I shouldn't have put love on the end of that note no wonder, but.its true I do love her. I was just so stubborn to myself I love Videl.  
  
"GOHAN" "Yes I know I shouldn't have written that love part on it but the truth is I do love you Videl I loved every single second I've spent with you, since day we first met your beautiful strong and brilliant and I always cared. I never let people bad mouthed you I never let people push you and even though I must sound like the world's biggest ass I just have to get this out, I love you I always will love you even if I am the biggest geek weirdo alive".  
  
Gohan panted a deep breath after saying that even though he felt stupid for telling the truth he was still glad he said it but the second he looked to her, he saw the crimson red blushing and beautiful shine of her sky blue eyes. Gohan suddenly nearly cried realizing what this meant blushing right back "D-d-does that mean?" "Yeah" "You do?" "Of course" "Y-y-you mean it?", "With all of the heart that belongs to you Gohan.I love you" he laughed. Gohan pulled her close in tight warm loving embrace their soft lips kissed an endless dream kiss of sweetness felt in their hearts Videl was free as a bird, kissing her love Gohan finally calm and happy to hold her they never let go.  
  
  
  
1 I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.  
  
Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing cause even when I dream of you,  
  
the sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The First Date (last part)

The First Date  
  
  
  
"SHE LOVES ME HAHAHAH," cried Gohan soaring into the skies screaming his big warm heart out till he could burst his sore lungs from, "After all this time I was just too goofy to say those 3 little words oh boy. And what's even better is she LOVES ME" Gohan laughed again flying home to hug his mom play with his brother dance around happily as can be, but of course to eat a quick snack and dress up real nice for his very first.  
  
"DATE? I don't believe this Videl your going out with that shrimpy little Gohan geek?" a moan and a roll of her diamond sparkling eyes from Videl, at the endless droning of her father angry with her going out with Gohan. "Dad this is my first actual date so could you please save the "He's got to be strong or stronger as me to date Videl speech" Mr. Satan crossed his arms, "Which is why I'm mad Gohan is not even close to being stronger then me".  
  
Videl poked his nose angrily "If no one is stronger then you then that means you never wanted me to date at all did you?" he gulped & turned bright red, "Well I er uh that's somewhat not true" "You're the champ the best right?". Her bumbling father nodded as she continued "Then if no one on this whole world can beat you that means no one can date me isn't that right DAD", Mr. Satan caved in screaming "FINE go ahead date him I could care less".  
  
Though he was being a gruff grumpy pain in the ass Videl smiled and hugged her dad warmly he was shocked and slowly hugged his girl back, "Thanks dad" "Awe honey….sure just you know be careful" "Of course". "This is a real big shock" "Why do you say that Gohan?" the blinking Sayian human halfling replied to his mother adjusting his clothes nicely, "Mom you have worried about me even taking a dip in a hot bath tub.  
  
Just out of the blue now I tell you I'm gonna take Videl out and your just fine", Chichi giggled and kissed her son's cheek with a reassuring warm hug. "I like her Gohan she's kind, smart, pretty and most of all she's rich". Gohan shook his face a bit trying to make sure that was HIS mother talking, "Oh this brings back such happy memories of when your father dated me".  
  
Gohan smiled a pleasant grin as she adjusted his steel sharp blue tie to his even sharper black tuxedo, cleanly washed cuffs, and very slick black suit, "I just hope I show Videl a good time I'm worrying about screwing this up". Chichi giggled a bit but gave a serious look to her son "Gohan I'd be lying if I said first dates go perfectly smooth" Gohan sighed at that unfortunate truth, but Chichi lifted him back with a small smile "But you have a good heart.  
  
Your stronger there then anywhere else and that's all that really matters if Videl truly is as sweet as you say then she'll love you no matter what", Gohan hugged his mom again she returned it until a voice broke them up. "EW Gohan is dating mommy" Goten snickered watching from behind Gohan grinned mischievously and squirted his hair with cologne "A squirt, for a squirt" "PU that smells get it out" Chichi laughed going to Goten.  
  
Trying to stop the playful Sayian from tearing his black hair out and waving bye proudly to her son flying off upon the Flying Nimbus to pick up Videl, "Our baby boy is dating & I'm so proud of him…if only Goku could see it". A loud knock came upon the door Videl giggled as her eyes shined with joy knowing "Its Gohan I'LL GET IT" she ran downstairs happily opening it, only to widen her happy eyes even brighter at the amazing sight before her.  
  
Videl's thoughts  
  
Oh my………I can't believe it is that…Gohan? Oh wow just look at him he's HOT :giggle: Gohan looks like something out of a fairytale, a big powerful incredibly handsome prince oh my…and to think this prince loves me…  
  
"Hi Gohan" "Videl?" Gohan was speechless but not thoughtless.  
  
Gohan's thoughts  
  
Somebody pinch me I think I'm in heaven. She's just…gorgeous I mean I'm standing her in front of the most beautiful, gorgeous, angelic girl in the universe. Forget pinching I think Cupid just gave me a harpoon …she's perfect…  
  
Videl stood on light plum purple heeled shoes with a short skirt of her dazzling breathless dress of summer night sky blue with sparkling stars, smooth silk of the softest texture her dress stopping just over her breasts. Videl's neck was smooth as was the rest of her visible body the dress ending down its beautiful blue shines at her upper knees the arms covered in clear, silk Jasmine colored arm sleeves that were barely visible and hung down.  
  
Kind of like an Arabian dancer's arm silks like wings from her arms ears dangling gold and blue earrings that looked like diamonds from royalties, "Wow I mean just you….wow" Videl giggled blushing along with Gohan. "You too" "Now Gohan I trust you're a responsible boy I expect my daughter back in perfect condition no drugs no beer no sexual" "DAD", Videl frowned to her father pouting her peach pink lipstick he kept quiet.  
  
With a kiss of her sweet lips from the lovely rose Gohan gave her Videl was happily flying away with her true love hearing the distant voice of her father, screaming something about pressing charges "Talk about blowing up BIG". Videl smiled and nodded flying off to the dance to which their date had been planned for weeks in advance but even though Mr. Satan passed down the, fighter's edge to Videl "I just wish I hadn't ignored that call" he squeaked.  
  
A whirl of happy faces and dancers flashed their young outfitted bodies into the colorful dance lights shaking the night away in cries of laughter and joy, twirling to blasting music rocking out the warehouse before Gohan & Videl. "Would the lovely lady care to escort this humble man to the dance?" Gohan bowed with a playful smile Videl simply blushed and giggled commenting, how wonderfully polite and charming he was linking her arm up with his.  
  
"I don't see how anyone wouldn't want a handsome prince at their side" Videl smiled and winked loving the rosy blushing color of Gohan's face, they entered the dance hall and that's when the wondrous night had begun. Videl dragged Gohan into a wild dance of a fast beat naturally he didn't know a clue about dancing but "Just think of dance steps as battle steps, keep your feet going and just follow me as best you can" Videl helped.  
  
"Okay then" Gohan laughed and began to work surprisingly he was calm about it not nervous probably had to do with the warm gentle feeling of, Videl's delicate hands holding his that made him the dance hit of the party. Videl was more then happy to back him up the 2 were happily loving every second of this wild night totally unaware that it was about to get wilder,  
  
A tall dark man in a coat slowly headed towards the teens with an evil grin.  
  
His memory was vividly terrifying in his black hood and hair of his boss reminding him.  
  
Flashback to a dark stadium…  
  
  
  
"If you fail to get her this time" "Look Mr. Blue I SWEAR I didn't mean to blow it was the great ACK" Blaggard struggled holding his crushing neck, though no form was holding it the pains of his bent flesh were all too real. The creature growled a mutant misshapen snarl the twisted what appeared to be staples and barbed wire on his blue evil face sneered final words to him.  
  
"Bring me Videl she has to pay for what her family did to mine and if you don't I'll use you for SPARE PARTS STARTING WITH YOUR HEAD", Blaggard stomped his thick hard boots spying the beauty of Videl closely. Peering through his one good eye he removed his hook placed in his right hand under his dark thick trench coat clicking the switch, electrifying the twisted blade as he rose it high Gohan looked away from Videl to Blaggard.  
  
Suddenly all he could hear was Videl's heartbeat as a vivid image of her death shown, a scream splashes of blood and his love shattered before him.  
  
That lovely heartbeat…  
  
Lying close to you hearing you're heart beating, and I'm wondering what your dreaming wondering if its me your seeing…  
  
  
  
"Just like how I froze before with Nappa, and Freeza, and Cell how I failed, Krillin, and Piccolo…and my dad…no, NO MORE!". Videl gasped at that and screamed when she turned and spotted the blade of sparkling energy, aimed at her lovely neck Gohan shoved her away as Blaggard struck him.  
  
"GOHAN NO" Videl screamed in tears realizing the attacker had planned to strike her down but in a flash of mere seconds her boyfriend her sweet heart, her one true love was giving his life just for her she screamed his name out. Only to stop shutting her tear filled eyes for a second to widen them and gasp at the most unbelievable sight Blaggard with a sizzling hole in his back, while his blade shattered upon contact with Gohan's unharmed shoulder.  
  
Gohan looked down to Videl and she could only stare unblinking in shock, holding him tightly thanking god he was alive "Oh Gohan" "Its over Videl". The sweet couple kissed & held hands tight closing their eyes, just happy to be in each other's warm embrace as the crowd swooned happily at the sight.  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever…  
  
The young couple kissed their lips sweetly into a loving kiss filled with the same sweetness and romantic passion as their very first kiss it truly was, true love "Good luck Gohan" said the voice of Piccolo from the broken window. Not too surprisingly it was lined up perfectly with the hole in Blaggard's corpse forgetting all about him though Videl and Gohan left the dance soon, walking admiring the beauty of the moonlight and each other of course.  
  
  
  
Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…  
  
  
  
"You saved my life Gohan" "No one hurt's my Videl no one" Videl blushed never has she met a sweeter more wonderful man who devoted so much, "Videl…I uh" "Gohan what is it you can tell me anything you know that". He sighed and said it "All my life I failed my family and friends whenever they needed me most even my own dad and when I saw Blaggard come out.  
  
Ready to hurt you, ready to take you away. I felt like it was happening all over again…  
  
I don't want to miss one smile I don't want to miss one kiss  
  
I just want to be with you right here with you, just like this.  
  
I just want to hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine.  
  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time  
  
but it didn't.  
  
I didn't want to lose the woman I loved to some jerk who tried to take you away from me like the others did to my family" Videl watched him close, she tugged his tie close and whispered "I always feel safe with you Gohan".  
  
Yeah…  
  
The young Sayian blushed a deep wonderful crimson at her very next words, "And I will always love you".  
  
Yeah…  
  
"I'll always love you too Videl….always" with that another kiss of brilliant romance set burst off like a volcano of wondrous beauty for their warm love, soaring their hearts with heavenly bliss drifting off with that sweet old song.  
  
Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do,  
  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…  
  
  
  
1.1 "I love you Gohan, my handsome prince"  
  
and I…I  
  
"I love you Videl, my beautiful angel".  
  
I don't want to miss a thing…  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
